


Reminiscencias

by Kimiko_Suzumiya



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimiko_Suzumiya/pseuds/Kimiko_Suzumiya
Summary: Reminiscencia es la facultad del alma con que traemos a la memoria recuerdos que no tenemos presentes... es aquello que sobrevive de una cosa y queda para recordarla.¿Sobrevivirá algo de Heechul para que puedan recordarlo?¿Podrá Siwon traer a Heechul de vuelta... solo con su mente?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic!

Siwon siempre odió las guerras, desde pequeño supo que eran “monstruos grandes que pisan fuerte” sin necesidad de que Mercedes Sosa se lo dijera. Cuando sus padres y maestros hablaban sobre la guerra de Corea, no lograba comprender por qué siendo hermanos debían separarse… matarse entre sí por nada.

Como sea, hoy las odiaba más que nunca. Porque el recuerdo de unas largas y gráciles piernas desnudas paseándose frente a él, con una camisa que cubría solo lo justo y necesario para que el pudiera apreciarlas… lo estaba atormentando. Y esas piernas no podían pertenecerle a nadie más que a Kim Heechul. La camisa, en cambio, le pertenecía a él mismo. 

Dios. ¿Qué diría Dios…si lo viera a él, Choi Siwon en esa situación? Desesperado y perdido por el recuerdo de un hombre, muy parecido a una mujer en ocasiones, pero un hombre a fin de cuentas. Sonríe con nostalgia cuando lo recuerda con su traje de Heesica, o cuando se vistió de chica pelirroja para el video de Rokkugo… ¡y cómo olvidarse de Lady HeeHee!

Dios no debería crear hombres así, que le hagan perder la cordura con un simple contoneo de caderas, una sonrisa de costado y una ironía cortante que lo desconcertaba. Dios no podía ser tan cruel con él y ponerle semejante piedra en el camino, poniéndolo a prueba. Pues si Heechul era la prueba, ya la tenía perdida hace rato.

“La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella”. Esa frase debería estar en la Biblia.

¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con las guerras? Simple: su pequeño gran tormento personal se encontraba cumpliendo con el servicio militar obligatorio. Y más adelante, de seguro le tocaría ir a él también, no le molestaba la idea del trabajo físico pero sí la idea de que lo obligaran a hacerlo. Era totalmente diferente a bailar y cantar, aunque de seguro se cansaría de la misma manera, él amaba hacerlo. Pero estar en el ejército definitivamente nunca fue una meta en su vida. Sin embargo tenía que cumplir, no quedaba de otra. Con suerte, si a Corea del Norte no se le ocurría lanzarles algún misil, estaría bien.

Y Heechul también. Una pena que no pudiera formular en su mente la tan conocida premisa: “luego se casaron, y vivieron felices para siempre”, como siempre pasaba en los cuentos que adoraba leer la princesa. Cerró los ojos un momento y lo escuchó claramente:  
“¡¡Simba!! Es un buen nombre para ti… ¿no te parece?, creo que el personaje del rey león te calza perfecto…”

Sería cualquier cosa que él quisiera que fuera, llevaría el nombre que se le antojara. Por esa razón, en ese momento solo atinó a asentir levemente mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de su pelo. Estaba sentado, apoyado en el respaldo de la cama mientras el otro permanecía acostado sobre su regazo. 

“Quédate conmigo… Heenim”

“No me voy a ningún lado, bueno quizás más tarde vaya por unos tragos”

“Sabes a lo que me refiero”

Entonces él se levanta y se va…, y es ahí cuando puede apreciar sus piernas, la camisa blanca, el movimiento de caderas… que por un momento lo distraen de su objetivo inicial: una conversación coherente que le permita saber que Heechul lo ama. Que no lo dejará aunque se vaya al ejército, aunque una bomba destroce el mundo. Seguridad: eso necesita, nada más.

Ese mismo día, horas más tarde, el entonces pelinegro regresó al departamento que ocupaban los miembros de SuJu, pero que en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos. Los diversos compromisos de los demás chicos los mantenían ocupados y lejos de Seúl. Suerte para el Sichul, dirían ellos, que aprovechaba a divertirse un poco entre tanto.

Pero Siwon no se estaba divirtiendo. Ver a Heechul tropezando y vomitando en el baño no es la definición adecuada de diversión para el menor. Y así se lo hizo saber cuando escuchó la risa descontrolada de Heechul, mientras se desparramaba en el piso de la sala, y él intentaba ayudarle pero le resultaba imposible porque no se quedaba quieto, luego comenzó a gatear a su alrededor, se le prendió en las piernas y lo observó directamente a los ojos, como un gatito rogando su comida. Qué posición tan indecorosa.

No era lo más razonable, es cierto. Pero como pensar en algo razonable en una situación así. De hecho, no lo pensó… lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó como la princesa caprichosa (y ebria) que era. Liviano como una pluma, Heechul se acomodó en la nueva posición, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se tranquilizó. Lo llevó al baño nuevamente, se aseguró de que se lavara los dientes, la cara… le mojó la nuca… por suerte a esas alturas la resistencia del mayor era casi nula. Lo volvió a cargar, con cuidado, y lo llevó a la habitación. Apenas ambos cuerpos se recostaron en la cama, Siwon supo que su gatito ya dormía apaciblemente. Pocas veces en su vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

Y con el recuerdo de Heechul durmiendo a su lado, se dormía ahora, unos cuatro años después, esperando despertar y tenerlo consigo como aquella vez.


End file.
